


Under the Sakura Tree

by nochick_fics



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: They meet again.





	Under the Sakura Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.

Sakura petals swirled through the air like an elegant and flowery kind of rain.  Subaru stood by the tree and watched them dance about, soft and pink and reminiscent of him, rising and falling on the wind before drifting to the ground.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” the voice behind him asked. 

“Yes,” Subaru agreed.  “Yes it is.”

“May I have a light?”

Subaru turned around and fished in his pocket for a lighter.  He then presented a small flame while gazing into eyes as they had once been, long before being marred by the vicious slash of a crazed mother’s blade. 

“Thank you.”  Seishirou dragged and exhaled deeply, smoke dissipating into the breeze, as Subaru lit a cigarette of his own.  “Smoking kills, you know.”

“It didn’t kill _you_ ,” Subaru said quietly.  Knowingly.

Seishirou grinned.  “Oh, Subaru.  Do you ever get tired of wallowing in your guilt?  Even though you are beautiful when you suffer.”  He cupped the young man’s chin and tilted his head upward, smiling down at him with a cruel serenity that Subaru knew entirely too well.  “My eye looks good on you.”

“Why do you keep coming here?” Subaru asked as a thumb slowly trailed along the line of his jaw. 

“Why do _you_ keep coming here?” Seishirou countered.

“You know why.”

“Tell me.”

Subaru blinked into the face of the man he loved, the monster that destroyed his life.    
  
“Because… because I…”

*****

_… miss you._

Subaru opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.  Grim reality washed over him like it always did upon waking, clearing his mind and breaking his heart. 

Seishirou was still dead. 

All the dreams in the world would never change that.

After a few minutes, he sat up with a sigh and wished away the offensive light of day.  Knowing that it would not come to pass, much like other wishes made long ago, Subaru finally stood up and walked into the bathroom, unmindful of the sounds of outside life…  and the sakura petals that fluttered to the floor behind him.


End file.
